The Silver Side of Fate
by Silverw0lf-sama
Summary: It's Fate Brings Us Together, but in MY point of view. that is all... I am bored... READ IT!


**A/N Well here it is, the long awaited fight scene crafted by yours truly. I decided to make some of the chapters strictly in my PoV and give adry a break when i had asked for this scene. So here you guys go and be prepared for the awsomeness inside the next chapter of FBUT.**

Silver PoV

"Think of Fluttershy? She won't remember any of this, neither will Twilight! I've already constructed an amnesia mixture. Remember? Super-intelligence!" Joe laughed. That pushed it for me. It was one thing to hurt others, but another to foolishly trick the one you "love" just for your own selfish gain. But what was worse is that this ignorant piece of filth will actually get away with it.

I pulled on my restraints, looking at the others for a way to get free. I saw them all trying, but failing. Then I saw Adry, poor Adry, blinded by those two demons. and that was what made me snap. I do not tolerate someone hurting my friends.

My eyes glowed as I used some of my powers to loosen the bindings on my hooves and pulled even harder. I kept pulling, despite the pain from the straps digging into my legs, until finally.

SNAP

I smiled evilly as I looked over at Joe, smart yet stupid Joe. I always hated contradictions. I moved fast towards him as he turned his head.

"What-Silver how did you get..." Joe started, but i shut his mouth with a swift punch to his head, right at his temples. I leaned down to his ear and smirked.

"Brains aren't the only useful things in a body, don't cha think?" I said softly so that only he could here. I proceeded to hit him in the back of the neck to incapacitate him

"BOSS" I heard the other grunts shout. Now for the fun part.

I used my power to bring one towards me and bucked it in the face, dropping him instantly. After that, I flung myself across to the others where I kicked another one's face, and smirked as I heard a pleasant crack in his skull. I turned to the other two and smiled, these two hurt her, now i get to hurt them. the sadistic nature of my face was more than enough of a hint to get them scared. I grabbed the one on the left's head and used my own to smash his skull in, afterwards spinning my body into the other's body and shattering his skull while doing so. I was about to do so much more when suddenly, off to the side...

"GO SILVER!" I heard the others yell. And that was what brought me back into sanity. I calmed myself down and then turned to free Adry, I couldn't handle seeing her in that state. As I undid the binds, I pulled her into a big hug and smiled. It felt good to have her close.

"Told you that I'd protect you guys." I laughed, it was probably a good thing that I am able to put my "masks" on so easily after everything I have been through. I was scared because of one, undeniable factor when I was fighting those things.

I wanted to kill them.

And it felt good to do so.

And once again, I was brought away from that dark place when Adry hugged me back tighter, which would have made me blush a bit if not for the circumstances we were in.

"Thank you, Silver... you're amazing." I heard her say, and that was all it took to keep me away from that place... hopefully for a long while.

**A/N Well there you go, and now I am a sadistic mother fucker who wants to destroy the planet with his awsome spoon-bending powers and has a weakness for blind girls (you know who I'm talking about). So yeah, I apologize for delaying my newest chapter, but my AP exam is coming up fast, and I only got a 64% on the mock AP. I mean yeah, i only need a 64% to get an A in the class, but I REALLY want to pass the AP in order to say "Fuck you exam procters, a high schooler passed your simple test." and all that jazz. Finally, I hope you enjoyed the fight scene, seeing as how this was my first one and there was not a lot of length in it due to a certain author making me be overpowered and ending each opponent in a single blow (even though I made it so that I hit Joe twice, conniving bastard) and not too much blood and gore for a regular fight to the death, I mean come on! these grunts were zombies! how is that suppose to work! Well enough mini rant, I don't hate Adry for it and that's all that matters. Hope you all enjoyed, review and all that stuff, blah blah blah, I like Adry... wait a minute *rereads script* who the fuck rewrote my shit! oh well. I'm rambling now, and this author note is probably gonna make up for half of the actual chapter. So yes, tell me what you think of this and the title of this fic. I would love to hear all of your oppinions, and ladies, the space in the bed is free tonight ;) if you catch my drift. well, that is all... BAIIIIIII**


End file.
